


from which stars have we fallen (to meet each other here)?

by HunnyLemon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Always, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Mutual Pining, Senator Ben Solo, Slow Burn, author is still a garbage can, ben solo just needs a triple shot of espresso and for everyone to leave him alone, best friends to enemies to lovers???, bodyguard bb, but like they both think its unrequited, cause they're sad and perfect, it is Rey's job to not leave him alone so that's out, senator/jedi au, tbh this is an excuse to write something fluffy and romantic, very slow burn my guy, will it be spicy? author doesn't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyLemon/pseuds/HunnyLemon
Summary: “And since this deal has been struck, I’d like to offer another bit of information as amnesty. Something you’re not going to like.”Ben shot up his head and squinted, “Go on.”“We will be working with Luke.” She smiled.Ben’s eyes widened, “No.”“You have no authority to tell me no, and it has been decided. He is already on his way with a handful of Jedi and recruits.”“No, mom, but does that mean-”“She will be coming, yes. And I’m sure you will love this even more. You and every member of the force will be assigned a Jedi as your personal guard for the duration of this assignment.”He couldn’t even speak. He didn’t know what words would even describe the feeling in his chest.“And I’ve seen to it that Rey is yours.”A new threat has reared its head in the galaxy, and the Galactic Senate of the New Republic must act: Ben Solo must act. When tasked to head a team to investigate the mystery, Senator Ben Solo is begrudgingly paired with his childhood best friend Rey as his Jedi bodyguard. The two must work together to see this darkness extinguished, but can they sort through the past to make way for the future?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! So happy you're here, please enjoy my messy story about my messy babies. Be well!!

Sand.

Oceans and oceans of sand rolled beneath Ben Solo. He pressed his face against the glass window of the Falcon, staring at the seemingly endless expanse. This wasn’t like the sands of Tatooine: those were grim and dusty, barren and uninteresting. Uncle Luke had often told stories about his days there, tried to show Ben around his old farm once, but even that place had been picked clean like the carcass of an animal. 

No, this was different. 

Hidden underneath the golden hills, Ben could see the bones of ships peaking out. Big ships, ones that had once flown proud in the planet’s crystal sky. 

They were beautiful. Like tombs of the world that his parents always talked about. He couldn’t wait to stand next to those monuments. To think that  _ his _ parents, the heroes of the rebellion, had helped to bury the Empire’s forces those twelve years ago: when Ben was born. 

Ben woke from his reveries when someone tapped on his left shoulder.

He jerked his head back and saw Uncle Luke smirking behind him, “I was wondering where my co-pilot ran off to. We’re going to be landing any minute, I’m gonna need you, Ben.” 

Ben beamed, “Right.”

Luke snickered and shook his head. He leaned in and looked out the window, “It’s a dump, isn’t it?”

“Says you, Moisture Farm.” Ben grinned at his Uncle.

“Hey,  _ hey _ , we weren’t all fortunate enough to grow up in a fancy palace in Chandrila.”

Ben rolled his eyes, but he understood well enough. He shrugged, “I think there’s something...I don’t know...cool about it.”

Uncle Luke quirked an eyebrow, “So  _ that’s _ what piques your interest, sand filled with decade-old garbage?”

“It’s not garbage! It’s  _ history _ .”

“Yes, nephew, you’re right, my mistake. And that stuff you left on the Dejarik board wasn’t a mess, it’s just  _ decor _ .”

“You’re very funny, Uncle.”

“And  _ you’re  _ a piece of work.” Uncle Luke ruffled Ben’s dark hair and sighed, “You really think someone’s down there?”

Ben looked down at the dunes and the treasure that was waiting to be unearthed under the grains. Anything could be there: any _ one _ . And he  _ felt it _ , the Force had been ringing in his chest and calling him to Jakku. Uncle Luke hadn’t noticed any Force signatures, but Ben knew what he felt. 

Ben looked up at his Uncle and smiled, “Yes. I really do.”

  
  


~+~

15 years later…

“The trade is despicable, Senator Solo! How can you forfeit the livelihood of so many Chandrilian workers for the sake of this deal?!”

Ben placed an exhausted hand over his eyes and took a deep breath, “I’ve already  _ explained _ , Of’ea. Once the new energy power plant is up and running, there will be more opportunities for employment  _ and _ the air will be less polluted. This is a temporary issue, not a permanent one. We can help find other monetary sources for those families who need it for the time being. For now, I think that this is the best long term plan.”

“And what if there  _ is _ no other way to provide for these people, hm? What will we do then?”

Ben inhaled through his nose and dug his nails into his skin, “Then,  _ senator _ , I suspect you should take the time you are  _ wasting _ arguing with me over an issue you are grossly out-numbered on, and put it into thinking of useful ideas and actually providing perspective instead of fucking  _ whining _ .”

A hush fell over the Senate floor. Some people nearby glared at him, others grinned. Ben didn’t care, he was used to being stared at. This issue was settled and he had heard just about enough. Ben was glad that there was so much space between the two or he was sure he would strangle him.

The overly-dressed imbecile who argued with Ben looked like he was about to say some more nonsense, until he was interrupted. 

“I think we’ve heard enough about Chandrila’s new energy plant for today Senator Of’ea, Senator Solo. There are other matters to deal with.”

Ben twitched. The other man sat down as though he was pushed. 

Leia Organa-Solo, General of the New Republic, his  _ mother _ , was positioned in the center of the massive room. She had chosen not to accept the title of Chancellor because of the dark history it bore, but she presided over the meetings and merely kept order when chaos was moments from ensuing. Her voice boomed along the walls, “As I’m sure most of you are aware, there are rumors of a threat growing in the galaxy. A few planets on the Outer Rim have been going dark and no contact can be had with them. Some reconnaissance groups have traveled as far as they could while remaining inconspicuous, but there is no real difference in activity. A few more ships going in and out, but, other than that, nothing. Just what appears to be a dimmed planet.”

The air in the room went stale. This phenomenon had been an issue for a few weeks now. Outlier planets began looking like asteroids, losing most of their gaseous glow without even a hint as to why. There had been no distress calls, no asking for help or aid. Just emptiness. 

“For right now, we will approach this threat with care. More intelligence operations will be performed, and a task force will be put into place.”

Senators murmured to each other and glanced warily at the general. 

Ben squinted at his mother and cleared his throat, “What if this is more than a mere task force can deal with? What if this is an issue that calls for a more direct and immediate response, General?”

Some muffled in agreement.

His mother smiled, “Then  _ you _ will be the one to tell us so, Senator—you’re the one who will be leading it.”

  
  


~+~

  
  


Ben stormed out of his pod. A few Senators tried to stop him to speak, but each one failed miserably. His mouth was set in a firm line as he bit into the rim of his lower lip.

He strode through the Grand Concourse, his eyes simultaneously scanning the crowds that walked around him. 

And there she was. A lightly silvered braid crown stood out in the massive heaps of people. She was smiling and laughing like she hadn’t just made a fool of him in front of the whole Senate. 

Ben marched towards his mother, each of his steps growing angrier. 

When he approached her back, he straightened and tapped on her shoulder. 

She turned. When she saw him, her face grew a wicked smirk, “Yes, Senator Solo?”

“Can we talk?” She looked around and widened her eyes. Ben sighed, “Alone?”

She rolled her eyes, “I knew this was coming.” His mother turned to the group who was talking with her, “I’ll be going now, I’ll get back to you on the aid package information.”

They walked ahead in silence. Ben saw Leia Organa radiating from his mother’s face as she interacted with the people they passed. Leia was in control, regal, the hero they all wanted her to be. 

Ben clenched his fist at his side. 

She led him into a small chamber off of the Concourse and closed the door. “And what does my moody son have to say to me?”

“You had no right to tell me of my position in front of the whole Senate like that.” He paced to the back of the room.

She shrugged, “They would’ve found out eventually. What’s the difference? I thought you would be happy. But then I saw that you were picking at your lip the whole rest of the meeting. Knew you had to be pissed and trying to hold it together. You can’t fool your mother, you know. ”

Ben felt prickles of heat rise in his cheeks, “You  _ do _ know some Senators don’t respect me, right? They don’t think I earned my position. They think I am the spoiled son of the General and her  _ flighty _ husband!” Ben saw his mother flinch.

“Well, then I have an easy solution.  _ Stop giving two shits what they think, Ben _ .”

Ben laughed, “Easier said than done when you work in the galaxy's biggest gossip nest,  _ plus  _ you are a member of a family that’s more well known than bread.”

A beat of silence passed between the two. Ben could hardly look at her. She knew what he had been going through in the Senate. He never told her, but everyone knew. No one spoke with him, they either kissed the ground he walked on or spat at it. 

His mother sighed, “Listen, Ben. I  _ picked _ you because I thought you were perfect for this job.” Ben froze at her words, “You have such an interest in energy and spent so much time with Luke in the Outer Rim, I genuinely thought you would like to be a part of this. You’re so smart and organized, but,” Something in his mother’s eyes changed, “if I was wrong, then I can reassign someone else to the position.” There was Leia. 

Ben gaped at his mother. His eyes drifted to the ground and his dark boots. “Well, you’re not wrong. I  _ would _ like to help. I’ve studied areas of energy for years. Which you know. And I do, y’know, kind of love the Outer Rim.” 

It was true. The Outer Rim was fascinating, Ben had loved the idea of it since he was a child. Since that trip with Luke. When they found her. 

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose and swallowed, “Next time you plan to call me out in front of our colleagues, could you at least tell me first?”

His mother smiled at him, “Deal.”

“Good.”

“And since this deal has been struck I’d like to offer another bit of information as amnesty. Something you’re not going to like.”

Ben shot up his head and squinted, “Go on.”

“We will be working with Luke.” She smiled.

Ben’s eyes widened, “No.”

“You have no authority to tell me no, and it has been decided. He is already on his way with a handful of Jedi and recruits.”

“No, mom, but does that mean—”

“She will be coming, yes. And I’m sure you will love  _ this _ even more. You and every member of the force will be assigned a Jedi as your personal guard for the duration of this assignment.”

He couldn’t even speak. He didn’t know what words would even describe the feeling in his chest. 

“And I’ve seen to it that Rey is yours.”

His heart thudded in his chest. Ben’s voice was a whisper, “Why?”

“Hm?”

“Why did you do this?! You  _ know _ she can’t stand me!” He screamed. He didn’t care who heard, as long as his mother got it into her thick, devious skull that this was a terrible plan.

“You can’t be so stupid to not see why I did it.” She said this, but looked at him like he was twice the idiot she claimed he wasn’t, “She  _ knows _ you, Ben. It works in your favor to have a guard who understands your habits, your quirks,  _ and _ your weaknesses.” 

Ben turned and began pacing the room. He did get it. It did make sense. But he still couldn’t believe his mother would stoop to this. 

“She’s also Luke’s prodigy. Call me selfish, but it does make my old heart feel better leaving my son with the likes of her. Someone  _ I  _ trust.” She straightened herself, “It’s time that you both put the past behind you.”

The muscle beneath his eye pulsed. 

Ben composed himself, “Well  _ mother, _ since you already decided what is to be done, I guess I have no choice. Since you  _ always _ have the final say. And since you  _ never _ listen to reason. I suppose I will just grin and bear it and so will she. Good day.”

Ben left in a flourish of his dark robes. He didn’t look back at his mother, even though he wanted to see her face, and wanted her to hurt like he did. Maybe a part of him also wanted to run back and apologize. But Ben smothered the thought and walked back into the Grand Concourse to head to his rooms. 

Still his mother’s voice pounded in his brain, “... _ Rey is yours _ .”

  
  


~+~

  
  


Rey loved Chandrila. She loved Hanna City and the way that the buildings glistened in the light. Everything here was green and alive. It felt like being invited into a great story, one where there was hope that it might just end well.

Leia had done this. Leia had helped to reform the New Republic and make it stronger than the old one had been. She was proud to know the General and to be here to help her when she needed it.

Their ship was a few minutes from landing, but Rey just stood by the windows and watched the city pass her by like clouds. 

Someone coughed behind her.

She turned with a smile, knowing exactly who was there waiting for her.

“If you’re sick you should go to the medbay.”

Luke smiled at her, “I’m only sick of  _ flying _ for so long. I’m getting too old for these trips.” He walked beside Rey and looked out the window with her.

“It is beautiful.”

“It is. I’m excited to be doing something new for a change.”

Luke huffed, “And what do you call last month’s mission to Mustafar?”

“Uh, a field trip?”

“For finding rare Jedi and Sith artifacts!”

“Field trip.”

Her master made an exasperated face, “I’ll never get anywhere with you, will I?”

She smiled, “Well, you got here, didn’t you?”

“Yes. I suppose I did.” He patted Rey’s shoulder. “I should tell you about your mission, Rey”

“Oh! Yes! Please tell me! Will we be working with Leia? Helping her keep the Senate in line while they figure out what this threat is?”

“I’m afrai—”

“Guard the Senate Arena with the other Jedi? Go perform recon?”

“Rey.”

“Hm?” She grinned.

“You’re going to be Ben’s personal bodyguard.”

Her heart plummeted to her toes. “W-what?”

“Leia decided it. I’m sorry, I thought it was a bit of a brash decision considering how you two last spoke.”

Of course. Of course her big job would be this. 

The smile fell from her face, and she turned to look out at Hanna City. “How long have you known?”

He sighed, “She told me just a few days ago.”

“You’ve known about this for  _ days _ , Master?!” 

“Listen, you would’ve had to do it even if you knew then. I thought it might make the trip more pleasant for you if you weren’t boiling over.”

Anger swelled in her belly.

But she breathed it in. She felt it and let it pass through her like water. Like a Jedi did, like  _ she  _ did. 

Rey closed her eyes, “You’re right, Master.”

Luke looked at her and nodded. “I’m sorry. If it makes you feel any better, you can yell at Leia about it when we see her?”

She smirked, “That maybe makes me feel a  _ little _ bit better.”

“It always works for me.”

Rey twisted her head from Luke and looked out the windows again to the descending skyline. She hadn’t spoken to Ben for five years. Her once best friend had become cold and distant, separating himself from her until that day she had been knighted as a Jedi. That day when he lashed into her and left her all alone. 

Now she would be his bodyguard--have to protect him, defend him, hell, be in the same room as him. Nausea rolled in her gut. She thought of the way his eyes used to sparkle when they discovered new ways to tease Luke with their force abilities, the way she used to pull his long inky hair into little buns like hers. The way he’d wear it like that all day.

But only a Senator stood where that boy had once been. 

Mumbling from beside her stirred Rey out of the past.

“Rey?”

She flicked her head to him, “Yes?”

“Did you hear me? We’re going to be landing soon. Want to come with me?”

She paused. “No, I'm going to stay here for a minute, Master. If that’s alright. I’ll be there in a bit.”

Luke smiled sadly at her, “Of course, Rey.”

He walked away, his dark brown cape fluttering in his wake.

Rey took a heavy breath and grinded her teeth. 

Everything in her wanted to fall to her knees, to vomit on the steel floor and tell Luke she wanted to go home. 

But Rey stood upright like the shining buildings of Hanna City.

She was a Jedi. She would find peace in this storm if it killed her.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the angsty and angry unrequited love club!! Members: Ben and Rey. Thank you so much for reading!! <3

Ben had been pacing all morning. 

He tried to guzzle down some caf, but then he couldn’t stop his mind from racing and his feet from responding in kind. So, he spilled it out in the sink and brooded for a while. He tried replying to some messages, but that only ended with him doodling calligraphy swirls on a nearby pamphlet. Words weren’t coming to mind, so he just made a fucking inky mess instead. 

Ben came to the conclusion that pacing was easier than trying anything else.

His mother messaged him last night that they would meet for lunch with Luke and Rey in her office this afternoon. They were to discuss the necessary steps in acclimating the Jedi to their new lives as bodyguards to “condescending-prick Senators”. Those were his mother’s words, not Ben’s, and, by the tone in her voice, the remark was decidedly pointed at him.

_Coward._

He took a deep breath and shut out the thought. 

Everything would be fine. There was no need to speak more than on a professional level. He knew Rey, and knew that would be all she would be willing to do, anyway. 

Ben fell down onto his sofa and dug his fingers in his hair.

Five years.

He still remembered how her eyes bored into him that day on Yavin-4. Could still feel the way his words ripped from his throat and found their claws in her. Her knighting ceremony should’ve been a precious day, one that she could look back on and feel pride. 

He ruined that, though.

A part of him knew the distance had to come, anyway. She was a Jedi. He was a Senator. There would be no time for him in her new life: how could there be? There would be missions, training padawans—a whole new world devoted to her _title_. Ben felt the bitter venom rise in him like it was still a fresh wound.

It was foolish to have been jealous of her. To have been angry that-that—oh, he didn’t even know. Maybe that his best friend would be gone? That things were never going to be the same between them? That he grew jaded and disagreeable, but she somehow grew kinder and stronger? It was suffocating.

_All alone._

Ben jumped from the sofa and marched into his room.

His bed was pristine, since he had fallen asleep catastrophizing on the sofa the night before. Ben walked to his closet and picked out a sensible dark robe and even darker tunic and pants. 

It was almost time to go. He would have to pull himself together, and stop the thoughts that seemed to spill out of him. Ben tried to put on his clothes, but it just wouldn’t stop.

_Worthless. You destroy everything._

No. 

_Desperate. How could you even hope she would forgive you? Pitiful. And still, you want more don’t you?_

Stop.

_But who_ ever _wants_ you? _Who has ever picked_ you? _No one_ . _No one would ever choose a monster._

_“STOP!”_

Ben crumpled onto his knees, his shirt dropped on the ground beside him. 

“Please.” He whispered.

There was a bit of silence and he reveled in it and took a deep breath. Tried to convince himself he would be okay. 

He would be okay. He would be okay. 

But then he thought of her face. Of her smile and of every good thing he left behind when he destroyed that past. Ben thought of summer days on Yavin-4, of fighting and laughing and the way the voices stopped when she was close. 

He sighed and picked up his discarded shirt from his side. 

_Lovesick fool._

Ben groaned, he tossed his head into his hands. He was fucked.

~+~

“Hey, Master, I changed my mind, I want to go home.”

“You’re very funny.” Luke said with a smirk.

Rey gave a tiny smile back, but she was definitely going to throw up all over the Grand Concourse for all the nerves that were running through her. 

They walked through the massive Concourse surrounding the Senate Arena, passing politicians and other wealthy looking people in the middle of fake laughs and serious conversations. Some looked in awe as the two Jedi passed by, but others just rolled their eyes and scoffed. 

She would’ve been angrier had she not have been so anxious. 

Rey gritted her teeth and clenched her fist at her side. She couldn’t do this. She _really_ couldn’t do this.

She hadn’t slept much the night before, even though the bed was probably the most luxurious piece of furniture she had ever seen. No, she stayed up thinking of this meeting and the mission that would follow. She would have to play bodyguard for a man who despised her, one who would rather _leave_ than try to resolve any problems. Who used to be closer to her than a brother until he wasn’t. 

Her heartbeat sped. Someone she loved.

She took a deep calming breath and tried to will her thoughts to oblivion.

“Just keep breathing, Rey. It’ll be alright.”

“You say that now. We haven’t even _seen_ him yet.” She grumbled.

They approached the lift, and Luke pressed the button to open it. 

“Leia and I will be there, there’s no need for any immediate conversation to happen between you two.”

“Until I’m his bodyguard and we are _forced_ to be together. Then what? Just silence? Some dramatic staring on his part?”

“He _does_ have a talent for that.”

“I’m being serious, Master!”

“So am I.”

Rey threw her hands in the air and grunted. 

“I know, I know.” Luke tilted his head up and sighed, “Rey, this may seem hard for you to believe, but I’m sure Ben is equally as terrified of today as you are.”

She twitched, “Good. He should be, this is _his_ fault.”

“Rey.”

She turned to Luke, “No. _He_ was the one who, essentially, told me I was _nothing_. That I wasn’t part of this family, and that it was stupid of me to even think it.” She tried to hide the sorrow in her voice, “This is on him, not me. I tried, Master.” 

Luke smiled sadly at her, “I’m not saying this is your fault, Rey. And I’m also not saying that you should forgive him for what he said and did. I _am_ saying that you should be aware that you will not be the only uncomfortable person in the room. He probably wants to speak to you as little as you want to speak to him. You don’t have to prepare for defense.”

She lowered her brow, “Thanks, that makes me feel _so_ much better, Master.”

He laughed, “Well, as you know, I’m not your Master anymore—I’m speaking to you as _family_.” He reached a gentle hand to her shoulder, “I’m here for you Rey.”

The lift dinged lightly, filling the quiet air between them.

Rey felt the uncontrollable prickling of tears rushing to her eyes. She blinked and forced the feeling away. She turned from the man who raised her, trained her, and cared for her.

“Thanks, Luke.”

He let go of her shoulder, and she could hear the smile in his voice, “Anytime, padawan.”

~+~

Leia’s office was the picture of elegance. Books lined the walls, and a great window spanned behind her desk, showcasing the skyline of Hanna City. The afternoon light shone through the room and made everything golden. 

But no light was needed to make Leia shine.

As Rey and Luke walked through the doorway, Leia shot up from her spot at a small table set for four, looking as immaculate as ever, “Well, took you two long enough.”

Even in all her annoyance at the woman, Rey beamed. “Leia!” She ran and hurdled her into a hug.

Leia chuckled, “Good to see you too, Rey.”

“I’m _really_ mad at you, but I’m _so_ happy.” She muttered into Leia’s braided hair.

Leia patted her back, “I figured as much.”

Rey let go of her gently, still smiling and keeping a hand on her arm. 

“And how’s my hermit of a brother doing, hm?”

Luke snickered, “Better than your average space hermit, I’m sure.” He walked toward Leia and wrapped his arms around her, “It’s good to see you, Leia.”

Leia closed her eyes and leaned deeper into her brother’s embrace, “You too.”

“And where’s my nephew? I thought I had the pleasure of seeing him today, too.”

Rey flinched.

“It seems he’s running a few minutes late.”

“Late? _Your_ son? He’s never been late a day in his life. Maker, he was even _born_ on time.” Luke made eye contact with Rey and raised his brows. 

“I guess there’s a first time for everything then, huh?” Rey muttered. Her eyes drifted to her worn-leather boots and the sparkling floor. 

“So it would seem.”

Rey looked up at Ben’s mother and found a sad sort of smile playing at her features. She blinked and the smile was gone, replaced with the radiance of Princess Leia Organa.

“Come then, if my oaf of a son is going to choose today to be late, we may as well start making ourselves comfortable.”

“Who is an oaf, mother?”

Rey froze. She turned to face the owner of the voice. The owner of the Force signature that radiated through the room like heat.

_Ben._

The man who had once been Ben Solo stood at the entry of the room dressed in thick, dark robes. 

He was beautiful—like a painting or a sculpture. Ben didn’t look like a boy at all anymore. He had grown into his nose and ears, and his shoulder-length waves were still as dark as space itself. He looked stronger, his frame more solid than she had recalled. 

Rey bit her lip and fought down those thoughts--fought down the way her traitorous heart began to drum in her chest at the sight.

He didn’t even acknowledge her presence in the room, Ben’s eyes were fixed on his mother’s. Rey didn’t know if she was thankful for it or wanted to pummel him into the marble floor.

“Perfect timing, Ben!” Leia exclaimed. “It shouldn’t surprise you, you _are_ the oaf here. And what exactly held up my prompt son?”

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “Some urgent messages, I’m sorry if I held you.”

“Not at all, Ben. We only just got here ourselves.” Luke replied. 

“Uncle.” He nodded in greeting.

“Good to see you, kid.”

His eyes flicked to Rey’s. Brown—warm brown, just how she remembered. Like pools of amber light.

“Rey.”

She sucked in a breath through her nostrils. Rey didn’t expect it to be like this when she saw him again, heard his voice again. She thought she was stronger. But the way he said her name hit her like a kick in the face. Every time that she used to hear him call her name washed over her. And then reminded her of the way it made her cheeks flush and turned her stomach into a storm. 

_Maker, I’m in deep shit, aren’t I?_

Rey exhaled the breath. “Hello, Ben.”

There was no emotion in her tone. No tell to notice. She had long mastered a mask of calm in the face of danger, and this was no exception. 

He didn’t say anything, just kept his gaze on hers. She didn’t back down either. His eyes looked over her in her robes, taking in the Jedi in front of him who replaced the girl he once knew. Those eyes turned a shade darker in the afternoon light. She shivered. 

Leia thankfully interrupted with a clap of her hands. “Since we’re all here--shall we begin?”

~+~

Ben made it to the meeting. Barely. Every piece of him wanted to stop and run away from the lift and head back into his rooms. But he did it. He was late because of it, but he did it.

Of course his mother was bad-mouthing him when Ben walked in, but that was the last thing on his mind. 

She was here. 

Rey’s hazel eyes glared at him as he made himself known. He felt them as he tried to keep his attention away for as long as he could. 

He couldn’t look at her. It was like being hit by an endless wave. There was no breath for him to catch or way for him to stay afloat. Just sinking. 

Now, the four of them sat at the small table in his mother’s office. Ben swirled some honey into his caf and kept his gaze low. 

“So, any information we should know about this group?” Luke said before sipping his cup of tea.

His mother looked to him, “Ben?”

He set down his own mug, “I’ve put together a group of ten senators so far. Since the mission is to be kept as silent as can be, I figured the low numbers would suit it. Also, I know there aren’t that many trained Jedi right now.”

“True.” She said.

“I can get ten Jedi for this easy. I’m sure they would be thrilled. Nothing too exciting happening these days, right Rey?”

She only smirked half-heartedly, “Right.”

“I’ve already seen to it that the adjoining rooms beside the senators’ will be given to their assigned Jedi.” Leia said.

“Wonderful.”

“And you can stay here too, Luke. I could use the help.”

He snickered, “Well, if you insist, _General_.”

“Do shut up.”

The twins chatted a bit and laughed, making up for any lost time. Ben sat still in his seat, not daring himself to engage. His eyes skimmed over Rey in the corner of his eye. She was sitting tall, her tan skin glowing in the golden light. She was playing with her eyelashes as she looked at Luke, though. 

She was nervous. Thinking.

Rey turned a little and their eyes met for half a moment. Any warmth was gone from her features. Just solid stone. She looked back to her hands wrapped around her own mug of tea. 

_“Leave.”_ That was the last thing she had said to him, what she _deserved_ to say. 

He closed his eyes and then looked back to his mother and Uncle.

“And when would you like Rey to start?”

Ben flinched and clenched his fist under the table, picking his lip slightly with the other hand. He didn’t dare look at the girl who he knew was now looking at him.

Leia rubbed her chin, “I was thinking as soon as possible. The room is prepared already. You can move your things whenever you want to, sweetheart.”

Neither Ben or Rey said a word. Rey just stared at Leia. 

“Rey?” Luke said.

She shook her head as though woken, “Yes, of course, Leia. I’ll be there by tonight.”

“Excellent.” She smiled and took a delicate sip of her creamy caf.

Ben was shaking. He tried to hide it, but he was sure the three Force sensitive beings around him felt it. 

Tonight. Tonight it would start. He had no time. To prepare himself, to even try to meditate or some damned Jedi shit that sometimes helped. Nothing. He stood abruptly from his seat, “I’m afraid I must be going.”

“Ben!” Leia stood as well, “We’ve barely been here a half hour. Stay.”

He breathed in through his nose and said in little more than a whisper, “I’m sorry.” 

And Ben Solo walked out of the room.

~+~

“I’m so sorry, you two. You know how he can be, though.”

“Yes, we certainly do.” Luke teased with a half-grin. 

But Rey was angry. She couldn’t bear it. That he could just run away and she couldn’t. Stupid coward. Make _her_ feel awkward. Make _her_ feel like the problem. She saw him shake, saw him pick at his annoyingly perfect lips. He must’ve been seething. 

And now they would have to move forward. _She_ would move forward. She had no choice. It was the stupid Jedi way, or whatever. 

Rey sighed. “I’m going to start moving my things.”

Concern grew on Leia’s face, “Are you certain? There’s no rush, Rey.”

“Yes. I am”

Rey stood and headed toward the doorway. Before she left she turned, “And Leia—“

The siblings looked at her, their twin faces wearing the same worried expression.

“Whatever you’re scheming, it won’t work. I’m sorry.”

Leia tilted her head down. Rey didn’t know if it was shame or knowing written in her eyes.

“But I _will_ protect him. With my life. You have my word.”

A little smile played at the woman’s lips, “Thank you, Rey.”

She nodded and left the room: to begin her new career as the bodyguard of the man who hated her.

~+~

15 years earlier...

“I don’t think there’s anyone out here, Ben. It’s just ruins.”

“Uncle, I’m _telling you_. There’s someone here. We can’t just leave them!”

There were old ship parts and weapons scattered in the sands around them. A few old craft laying idly around. They had been walking for circles for an hour and still couldn’t find whoever it was that was out here. 

His Uncle had doubted him from the moment Ben suggested it, and he only grew more unsure every minute they didn’t see a soul around. Ben confessed he was getting frustrated now as well. But he couldn’t let this go. He was meant to find this person.

Ahead, an old AT-AT lay fallen on its side. The hunk of rusting metal shone in the stark sunlight. Then he felt it again. That song the Force was singing. 

Ben didn’t think. He just ran. 

“Ben?!”

He didn’t look back at his Uncle. Only forward. 

The melody grew and grew. Something strange and pretty. Familiar and unsettling. He loved it.

When he approached the machine, Ben was breathing hard. He grinned though, knowing he had found the treasure he was looking for. 

A piece of thick cloth covered a small hole in the belly of the AT-AT. 

Ben knocked on the metal, “Hello! Is there anyone in here?”

A rustling came from inside. 

_Yes._

Uncle Luke finally caught up and approached Ben, “Please...d-don’t run. I’m not as fit as I once was, am I?”

“Shh!” Ben hissed.

And then there she was.

Out from the curtain, a small girl came running. She was probably half his age. Maybe five or six. She looked like a feral animal and held a staff at the ready to attack.

Ben smiled brightly at the little beast, “I found you!”

  
  



End file.
